One Night
by Kyungsoo Noo
Summary: No Summary. Hanya menceritakan sex semalam antara Chanyeol-Kyungsoo-Kris. KrisChanSoo.


**Title : ONE NIGHT**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo **

**Park Chanyeol **

**Wu Yi Fan **

**Author : Noo**

**Rating : M**

**Warning: Yaoi, NC, OOC, dirty talk, typos.**

**Length : Oneshoot.**

**Mau ngingetin bentar. Buat yang gak suka, satu pesan gue. JANGAN DIBACA! Ok fix~**

**NC not hot :3**

**Ini Cuma menceritakan adegan sex selama satu malam. Cinta satu malam doang. Langsung joget Melinda. Huanjerr -_-**

**~HAPPY READING~**

Dentuman music yang begitu keras memenuhi tempat tersebut yang bisa kita sebut sebagai club malam. Tempat ini sangat ramai sekali malam ini, tidak seperti biasanya. Banyak pasangan yang sibuk berdansa dengan sensualnya. Meminum-minuman ber alcohol yang membuat mereka melupakan sejenak masalah yang menimpa diri. Di sofa juga banyak pasangan yang sedang melakukan kegiatan panas mereka. Si lelaki yang terus menungganggi tubuh seseorang dibawahnya yang telah ia bayar sebelumnya.

Ya, tempat ini bisa dikatakan sebagai tempatnya pekerja seks atau bahasa kasarnya pelacur. Kalian boleh memilih sendiri yeoja atau namja yang ingin kalian beli dan kemudian kalian bisa nikmati tubuhnya sepuas kalian. Yeoja-yeoja di tempat ini sangat cantik dan sangat sexy-sexy tentu saja. Tubuh ramping, bokong yang padat serta payudara yang besar adalah perihal utama di tempat ini. Tak hanya yeoja, namja pun juga ada. Namja manis dan cantik yang tak kalah sexy.

Kyungsoo, salah satu pekerja seks disini tengah melayani kedua namja yang telah membayarnya tadi. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dua namja sekaligus yang memesannya. Kyungsoo adalah salah satu pekerja yang bisa dibilang sangat laris. Wajahnya yang cantik, tubuhnya mungil tapi berisi itu menarik banyak pelanggan yang menguntungkan bagi pemilik tempat ini. Dua namja yang membeli Kyungsoo itu bernama Kris dan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sepakat untuk melakukan _threesome_ bersama Kyungsoo si namja sexy.

Kyungsoo berada ditengah-tengah Kris dan Chanyeol. Kris melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan nafsu dan beringas, sementara tangan kirinya aktif meremas dada milik Kyungsoo yang hngg.. lumanyan besar. Sedangkan mulut Chanyeol berada di nipple Kyungsoo yang sedang dihisapnya kuat-kuat , dan satu tangannya mengelus daerah selangkangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengenakan pakaian sexy malam ini. Bahkan bagian atas tubuh Kyungsoo sudah tidak menggunakan apa-apa , memperlihatkan dadanya yang tengah diremas oleh Kris dan dihisap oleh Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Mereka seakan tidak peduli , dan lebih memilih meneruskan kegiatan mereka sendiri.

"Mmmhhh ,, ahhh , ahhhh ngahhh.. ohhh ahhhh." Kyungsoo melepas bibirnya dari bibir Kris paksa hanya untuk mendesah nikmat. Kyungsoo menekan kepala Chanyeol agar lebih dalam menghisap nipplenya dan dengan semangat Chanyeol semakin mempercepat hisapan di dada Kyungsoo.

"Ayo pindah ke kamar." Ajak Kris yang sedari tadi sudah tidak tahan. Juniornya sudah sangat tegang dibalik celana jeansnya. Apalagi melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang setengah telanjang begini semakin membuat miliknya sesak. Kyungsoo terlalu menggoda. Chanyeol hanya merespon dengan gumaman dan Kyungsoo dengan anggukan antusias. Dengan terpaksa, Chanyeol melepas mulutnya dari dada Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat basah akibat air liur Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa saat kenikmatan di dadanya hilang dan ia merasa hampa. Dengan terburu-buru, Kris memakaikan kembali kaos Kyungsoo yang tadi dibuangnya begitu saja karna tidak sabar ingin merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah berada di kasur saat ini dengan Kris didepannya dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol dibelakangnya, dan hanya tubuh Kyungsoo saja yang telanjang, sementara Kris dan Chanyeol masih berpakaian kengkap. Kris kembali melumat bibir tebal Kyungsoo, tangan kanannya meremasi dada Kyungsoo sesekali memelintir puting kecoklatan milik Kyungsoo dan tangan kirinya juga sibuk meremasi bokong Kyungsoo yang montok dan kenyal itu.

"Mnmmhhhh ,, ngghh mhhhh .." Desahan Kyungsoo teredam oleh bibir Kris.

Tangan nakal Chanyeol yang kanan meremas dada Kyungsoo yang lain sementara tangan kirinya sibuk memijat lembut junior mungil Kyungsoo dibawah sana dan sesekali Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya agar juniornya yang tegang bergesekan dengan bokong montok Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh.. ahhh.. ahhh.. ahhh.. terushhh mhhh , ahhhh.." Kyungsoo langsung mendesah parah saat Kris melepas tautan di bibirnya.

"Ahh ahhh , ohhh , tu-tubuhhmu benar-benar nikmat hmhhhh .. ahhh" itu desahan Chanyeol yang asik menikmati saat bokong berisi Kyungsoo bergesekan dengan juniornya yang masih terbungkus benar-benar nikmat.

Mulut Kris menggantikan tangannya, kini mulut Kris tengah bekerja di dada Kyungsoo. Kris menggigit nipple Kyungsoo dan digesekkan dengan gigi putih milik Kris, disedot berulang-ulang hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang terlampau keras.

"Sshhh , ahhhh , theruss , hisaap lagii , Krisshh , ohhhh , dhan Chanyeoll theruss remass juniorh-ohh-kuu ohhh ahhhhh .. " tangan Kyungsoo sendiri sedang memegang tangan Chanyeol yang semakin erat meremas dadanya, dan tangan satunya mengalung indah di leher Kris.

"Ckkpp .. ckkpp.. cpp." Bunyi kecipak mulut Kris di dada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol kini sudah memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang sempit Kyungsoo, memasukkannya lebih dalam, mencari _prostart_ Kyungsoo.

"Ohhh , ahhh , ngahhh , Chaann-yeolhh , ohhh , yaa teruss ohhh , .." mendengar desahan Kyungsoo yang sangat sexy itu semakin membangkitkan sesuatu milik Chanyeol maupun Kris.

Lubang Kyungsoo terus dihujami dengan jemari Chanyeok ketika namja tinggi itu menemukan sesuatu yang dirasa akan membuat Kyungsoo menjerit nikmat. "Ahh ahhh .. chanyeoll .. ahh .. ahhh, akuu mauu kelu-arhe cepat , ahh ahhh."

CROT CROT CROT

Cairan putih kental milik Kyungsoo mengalir deras dari juniornya turun ke paha mulusnya dan membasahi jari Chanyeol juga perut Kris didepannya. "Hhh.. hh.." nafas Kyungsoo terengah-engah akibat orgasmenya yang pertama.

Merasa bosan dengan dada Kyungsoo, Kris segera bangun dan melepaskan semua kain yang melekat ditubuhnya hingga dia telanjang dan mencuatlah junior Kris yang besar dan panjang dengan urat-urat yang gagah.

Kyungsoo terperangah, dari sekian banyak namja yang telah memasuki lubang sempitnya, Kyungsoo baru pertama kalinya melihat junior sebesar itu. Besar dan panjang. Sangat memuaskan lubang Kyungsoo nantinya.

"Woww, juniormu sangat besar, Kriss." Puji Kyungsoo. Kris menyeringai. "Hhaha, tentu saja. Apakah ini cukup untuk memuaskan lubangmu?" tanya Kris frontal. Kyungsoo membalas dengan seringaian juga. " Kita lihat saja nanti." Ucapnya dengan nada yang menggoda.

Melihat Kris yang sudah bertelanjang, Chanyeol juga ikut melepaskan pakaian dan celananya. Junior Chanyeol pun tak kalah besarnya dengan milik Kris.

Wajah tampan Kris sekarang sudah berada di depan junior mungil Kyungsoo, mengendus barang Kyungsoo dengan tampang yang sangat puas dan .. mesum. Kris mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat junior Kyungsoo dari ujung ke pangkal, dimulai dari gerakan yang lambat dan lama-lama gerakan itu menjadi cepat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kris memasukkan semua junior Kyungsoo ke mulutnya. Tidak susah mengingat junior Kyungsoo itu mungil dan mulut Kris juga besar. Mengulum dengan mata terpejam, menikmati nikmatnya junior Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menarik kedua tangan Chanyeol berada di bokongnya untuk diremas dan juga menarik kepalanya untuk ditenggelamkan ke dada Kyungsoo. Menjambak rambut Chanyeol frustasi karena kenikmatan yang dia rasakan.

"Ahhh , hisaap teruss Kriss, hissapp. Chann, gigit nipplekuhh cepat ohh"

Lidah Kris terus ahli menjilat dan menghisap junior Kyungsoo. Junior Kyungsoo begitu kecil, berbeda dengan milik Kris maupun Chanyeol yang amat sangat besar itu. Kedua tangan Kris menahan paha Kyungsoo yang putih mulus itu agar semakin lebar dan memudahkan aksi Kris.

"Owuuhhhh.. akhhh.. Kriss. Akuhhhh"

Sperma Kyungsoo keluar dengan derasnya begitu saja untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dengan semangat, Kris semakin memasukkan junior Kyungsoo lebih dalam ke mulutnya. Menelan habis sperma Kyungsoo tanpa sisa.

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan segera duduk disandaran kasur dan menarik kepala Kyungsoo agar berhadapan dengan junior besarnya. Posisi Kyungsoo saat ini tengah menungging dan menunduk untuk membereskan junior Chanyeol, sementara Kris berada dibelakang Kyungsoo. Memegang pinggang Kyungsoo erat , dan tangan satunya mengocok juniornya sendiri dengan cepat untuk dimasukkan ke dalam lubang sempit Kyungsoo yang pink dan menggoda.

Kyungsoo sudah berada tepat dihadapan junior Chanyeol yang mengacung dengan bangga. Kyungsoo mengecup ujung junior Chanyeol dengan bibirnya kemudian dengan perlahan membawa junior itu berada dalam genggamannya.

"Your dick so big Chann, ughhh."Kyungsoo bahkan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk bisa memegang junior Chanyeol, dengan satu tangan Kyungsoo saja tentu tidak akan muat. Kyungsoo memainkan junior Chanyeol di dalam genggamannya. Mengurutnya dari atas ke bawah dengan gerakan sensual dan mata bulat Kyungsoo yang memandang Chanyeol dengan sayu. Kyungsoo benar-benr menggoda. Membukan junior Chanyeol semakin membesar di tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya terus memainkan junior Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil tapi lincah. Juga meremas twinsball Chanyeol yang nantinya akan menyemburkan banyak sperma.

"Ini sangaathh nikmatthh sekhalii , ohhh ahhhh ahhh. Tteruss beghituu shayanggg, ohhhhhh!" desah Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo mulai meremas juniornya kasar dan cepat. Kyungsoo mulai mengocok junior Chanyeol dengan tempo sedang, namun lama-lama Kyungsoo mempercepat temponya. Mengocok junior Chanyeol dengan brutal.

"Ohhh ohhhh ahhhh ahhhh, akuhh inginn mulutmu hmmm, ohhh aahhhh…"

Chanyeol ingin mulut Kyungsoo yang berada dijuniornya sekarang, bukan hanya kocokan tangannya. "Hisap milikku sayang, cepatt hnggg!" Chanyeol menarik kepala Kyungsoo hingga junior besar Chanyeol sudah masuk sebagian di mulut basah milik Kyungsoo. "Owhh..muluthmuhhh hangat" Chanyeol terus mendorong kepala Kyungsoo agar mulutnya semakin dalam menghisap juniornya yang besar dan menegang. Lidah Kyungsoo juga menusuk-nusuk ujung lubang kencing milik Chanyeol dan berputar-putar untuk menggoda namja di depannya, tak jarang Kyungsoo juga mengocok twinsbal Chanyeol yang tak kalah besar dari juniornya, membuat Chenyeol begitu terlena sampai memejamkan mata.

"Kkau –benar-benar ahli , shayanngg. Ahhhhhh."

Sementara dibelakang Kyungsoo, Kris menyusuri lubang sempit Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya, menusuk-nusuk lubang tersebut dengan lidah Kris yang basah. Kyungsoo ingin mendesah karena merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat, tapi rasanya begitu susah karena bibirnya tersumpal junior Chanyeol.

"Ugh..ughh" racau Kyungsoo karena keenakan lubangnya di tusuk-tusuk berulang kali dengan lidah hangat Kris.

"Akhh..cepathhh , sayanggghh.." Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya ke depan dan kebelakang mencari kenikmatan sendiri di tengah penderitaan Kyungsoo yang sedang menahan nikmat.

"Ahhh ahhh , mulutmuu , benar-benarhh shayanggg ohhh akku,. Akuu mau keluarr, telann- telan semua shayangg, ahhhhhhhh."

CROT CROT CROT

Chanyeol orgasme untuk yang pertama didalam mulut Kyungsoo, dan dengan segera Kyungsoo membersihkan cairannya, menyedot cairan itu kuat-kuat, menelan semuanya sampai tidak tersisa sedikitpun. Chanyeol sendiri sedang memejamkan mata erat menikmati semburan pertamanya.

Sementara itu, Kris mulai memasukkan juniornya yang panjang itu ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan perlahan. "Argghhhh, ahhh" racau Kyungsoo tak jelas karena lubangnya di bobol oleh junior besar Kris.

"Shayanghh...oh...yes...akhhh...akhhh" Kris begitu bersemangat menggenjot tubuh Kyungsoo yang sangat sexy itu. Di maju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan begitu cepat sembari memegangi pinggang Kyungsoo agar tidak merosot jatuh akibat genjotan Kris yang seperti orang kesetanan. Sesekali juga tangan besar Kris meremas-remas bokong kenyal Kyungsoo gemas. Bokong itu terlalu bulat dan besar bagi seorang laki-laki.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh, ohhh , lubang-muhh sangatthh sempithh ohhh, kkauuhh yakinn kaau seorang pelacurr, kenapa masih tetap sempit seperti ini ohhh ahhh, diaa menghisaapp juniorkuhh terlaluu kencangg, shayanggg, ohh aakhh akkhh ." Kris semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya tanpa peduli Kyungsoo yang kesusahan karna saat ini dia tengah menyantap junior Chanyeol. Kris sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia hanya peduli dengan juniornya yang kini sedang dimanjakkan oleh lubang Kyungsoo dan menikmatinya sendiri.

"Akuhh bukaann yeojaa, Krishh. Kkau tidakk sedang menun-ggangi vagina yeoja yang akanh longgar karna terlaluh sering dimasuki, hmm. Aku namja, kau ingat hmm, ohhh ahhhh. T-terushhh. Fashter Krishhh ahh ahhh " Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan susah payah.

Hentakan-hentakan Kris semakin membuat junior Chanyeol masuk ke lebih dalam ke mulut Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo berulang kali tersedak junior super Chanyeol.

"Uhkk Uhhkk, phelan phelanhhh Krissshh, ohhh ahhhh ahhh akhhh…" Kyungsoo melepas junior Chanyeol dalam mulutnya dan beralih memegang paha Chanyeol agar Kyungsoo tidak jatuh. Air liur Kyungsoo sedikit menetes ke paha Chanyeol karna desahannya yang begitu keras. Melihatnya, membuat Chanyeol menelan saliva Kyungsoo yang terasa manis.

"Uhhh, thidakk bisaa, inii terlalu nikmathhh, akkuuu tidakk bisaa phelanhh-pelanhhh, ohhhh ahkkk, lubangmuuu benar-benar ya , shayanng ahhhh." Kris semakin menjadi-jadi. Juniornya kini telah menemukan letak kenikmatan Kyungsoo. Menusuk-nusuk juniornya berkali-kali di tempat yang sama. Karna Kris yakin kalau Kyungsoo tengah melayang saat ini.

Chanyeol memegang dada Kyungsoo dan kembali memasukkan nipplenya dalam mulutnya. Menyedotnya seperti bayi yang kehausan.

"Omhhh, ahhh ahhh , ohhh , akhhhhh. Y-yaa, disana Krishh, tusuk terushhh hmmhh, teruss lebih cepathh. Hnggg ohhh ahhhhhhh" Kenikmatan yang tiada tara Kyungsoo rasakan. Ia lelah, tapi ini semua terlalu nikmat dan sayang jika diberhentikan begitu saja.

Chanyeol membiarkan Kris memasukkan terlebih dahulu junior itu pada lubang Kyungsoo. Chanyeol ingin menikmati semua ini dahulu, dan setelah Kris puas, baru gantian junior Chanyeol yang memanjakkan lubang Kyungsoo.

"Akhhh akhhh akhhh. I-ini benar-benarhh nikmathh. Ju-juniorku sangat puash dengan lubangmuhh sayangh, hngg ohhh ahhh ahhhh ahhhhh.." Kris terus mendesah dan menampar kuat bokong Kyungsoo hingga merah. Kyungsoo merasakan sedikit sakit, tapi rasa nikmatnya terlalu mendominasi.

"Ohh ohhh Krisshh hemmm akhhh akkhhh akkuhh. Akku keluarhh ahhhhhhhhhh…."

"Akhu juga sayangghh, tungguu akuu ahhhhhh."

CROT CROT CROT

Cairan cinta pertama Kris dan ketiga untuk Kyungsoo keluar bersamaan. Sperma Kyungsoo menyemprot deras dan mengenai sebagian perut ber-abs Chanyeol sedangkan sperma Kris keluar di dalam lubang hangat Kyungsoo.

"Hhhh. Hh. Akhh akhhh." Kris tetap menghentakan pinggulnya agar spermanya lebih dalam mengenai lubang terdalam Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm, ckpp, mhhh ckppp. Hmmm." Sementara Chanyeol menikmati dada Kyungsoo dengan melahap nipple kecil milik Kyungsoo. Terus menghisap dan menghisapnya. Membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang parah. Lidah Chanyeol benar-benar ahli memanjakkan nipplenya.

"Ahhh mhhh , akhhhh ahhhh. Ohhh ohhh, Chaannhh ohhh, hi-hisaphh terushhhh" Desah Kyungsoo tak terkontrol. Matanya merem-melek. Sungguh, ini semua terlalu nikmat bagi tubuh mungilnya.

"Channyeolll, kau tak memasukkan juniormu padhaa lubangku, hmm.? Ahhhh akhhh ouhhhhhh. Akuhh ingin merasakannya junior besarmuhh hmm, cepath masukkann." Tanya Kyungsoo kesusahan karena diiringi dengan desahan yang membangkitkan selera. Dan tangan Kyungsoo yang nakal meremas junior Chanyeol dalam sekali remas. Tangannya juga mengelus perut Chanyeol yang lumayan berotot.

"Hhmmhhh, ahhh shebentarhhh hmmm, dadamuhhh terlalu nikmathhhss" Chanyeol membalas dengan susah payah juga.

Kris perlahan mencabut juniornya dari lubang Kyungsoo dan dia membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur. Disamping Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sedang asik dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Hei, Chanyeol sudah. Masukan juniormu ke lubang Kyungsoo cepat. Aku ingin merasakannya lagi hmm. Kita masukan bersama." Kris menarik tangan Chanyeol agar berhenti dan melepaskan dada Kyungsoo itu.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan diri dari dada Kyungsoo. Kemudian mereka langsung masuk ke merasa lubangnya begitu penuh saat Chanyeol mulai memasukkan juniornya yang besar beserta dengan kedua jarinya ikut masuk dalam lubangnya. Kyungsoo saat ini dalam posisi duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Punggungnya menghadap kearah Kris. "Akhhh ahhh ahhhkk, ahh ohhh, juniormuhh besarhh juga yaahh , ohhh, Chaann. Pe-penuhh hmmmm.. ohhh ohhh ahhhh ahhhhh" desah Kyungsoo.

"Ohh ohhh, tentu sajhaa ohh, juniorkuu sangat bessar hmm, nikmathh kannn? Haah ahhh ahkkk ahhhh." desah Chanyeol dengan menusuk lubang Kyungsoo dengan pelan, merasakan betapa sempit dan nikmatnya lubang itu. Kris menghentikan kegiatan yang dia lakukan sebelumnya, kemudian beralih menjilat dan menghisap punggung sempit yang ada didepannya. Meninggalkan beberapa tanda dipunggung mulus itu.

"juniormuu masukkan juga, Krishh, phalii ohhh. Akuuh ingin junior besarmuhh juga Krishh, cepathh. Ahhh ahhha" ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat tidak sabar ingin digenjot dengan dua junior keras dan besar berurat yang begitu menggoda itu. Kris kemudian dengan perlahan memasukkan miliknya kelubang Kyungsoo yang sudah penuh dengan milik Chanyeol. Ia mendesah nikmat, miliknya bergesekan dengan milik Chanyeol yang sedang bergerak ditambah lagi lubang sempit Kyungsoo yang menyedot miliknya untuk masuk semakin dalam.

"Akhhh akhhh, phelan-phelann Krishh , hmmmm, ahhh." Kyungsoo merasakan sedikit perih pada lubangnya seakan dibelah menjadi dua. Apalagi dimasuki oleh junior Kris dan Chanyeol yang super itu bersamaan.

"Akhhhhhh." Kris mendesah panjang saat juniornya sudah masuk sepenuhnya dalam liang Kyungsoo. Semakin mendesah saat Kris merasakan bagaimana juniornya itu bersentuhan dengan junior Chanyeol yang ada di lubang Kyungsoo juga. Membuatnya semakin nikmat.

Kesakitan yang tadi Kyungsoo alami, kini terganti dengan kenikmatan. Dua junior besar milik Kris dan Chanyeol benar-benar memuaskannya. Matanya merem melek, tubuh mungilnya terguncang dengan hebat karena genjotan dan tusukan dua namja tampan itu dilubangnya. Suara desahan, decitan ranjang dan suara kulit yang beradu menjadi satu dalam ruangan itu bersama dengan desahan-desahan yang terus terlontar.

Kris dan Chanyeol menggenjot Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Membuat ketiganya bergetar hebat, ranjangnya juga berdecit nyaring sekali.

"Thereehh, ouhhh, disannaa, cepatt , cepatt, Chann hmm Krisss, genjot lebihh dalamhh dan cepat lagihh." Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang lelah, dia hanya ingin menuruti nafsunya saja sekarang. Dia berteriak hebat saat salah satu junior itu –entah milik siapa- menemukan prostastnya dengan cepat.

"Ohhh uwoohhh ohhh, hhaaahhh aahhhkk, ini sungguh nikmathhh haaahhhh." Kris mendesah. Kepalanya mendongak keatas. Sempitnya lubang Kyungsoo, junior Chanyeol yang bergesek dengan juniornya sungguhlah sangat nikmat. Kenikmatan itupun turut dirasakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ohhh ohhh akhhhh, akuu keluaarr, aku mau kheluar hngg, nyaaaaaaaaaahhhhh." Kyungsoo menyemburkan cairannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam ini. Chanyeol dan Kris masih saja menggenjot lubang Kyungsoo tanpa ampun.

"Ohhh hnggg ahhh amhhh, hnggg, ohhh, aku akan sampai hnmhh, ngaahhhh."

"Ohhh, Chann, akuu jugaa ohhh ahhh."

Chanyeol dan Kris klimaks bersamaan. Dan satu tarikan kuat Kyungsoo rasakan saat tangan besar Kris mencubit nipplenya dan menarik keatas dengan kasar. Sperma mereka menyembur tepat di prostast Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo serasa melayang saking nikmatnya. Kyungsoo terkulai lemas dibahu Chanyeol.

"Jangan tutup matamuu dulu, aku dan Kris masih belum puas. Kau harus memuaskan kami lagi, sayaangg." Ucap Chanyeol.

Kedua namja itu kemudian mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan keluarnya sperma dan sedikit darah. Menghasilkan ringisan kecil dari Kyungsoo. Dirinya diturunkan dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Pria tampan itu menunggingkan Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang berada tepat didepan selangkangannya, ia menampar pipi gembil itu dengan junior besarnya, menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mengulumnya lagi. Mengerti maksud Chanyeol, ia kemudian mulai memasukkan junior Chanyeol yang besar itu kedalam mulut kecilnya. Menjilati sperma nya juga. Junior Chanyeol hanya masuk setengahnya saja, setengahnyanya lagi ia remas dan ia kocok dengan tangannya. Bola kembarnya juga ia mainkan.

"Ahhh akhhh akhhh, uhhh." Chanyeol mendesah lagi. Ia sangat suka bagaimana hangatnya mulut Kyungsoo dijuniornya. Juga bagaimana lidah lihai Kyungsoo membelai juniornya, menjilat miliknya dari atas kebawah dan juga jangan lupakan twinsball yang sedang dimainkan Kyungsoo. Bibir penuh Kyungsoo sangat cocok dengan juniornya. Ternyata memang benar, mulut Kyungsoo diciptakan untuk menghisap junior. Chanyeol semakin membenamkan wajah namja mungil nan sexy itu keselangkangannya, hingga miliknya masuk lebih dalam kemulut Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo tersedak. Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya yang keluar karena tersedak penis Chanyeol. Kyungsoo kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mengulumnya.

"Slurppp slurppp, urmhhh hmmm" Kyungsoo mengulum junior Chanyeol layaknya mengulum permen lolipop. Kris yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya kembali memasukkan miliknya kembali kelubang favoritnya itu. Libidonya meningkat melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo mengulum junior Chanyeol juga desahan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit berjengit/? saat Kris lagi-lagi menunggangi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit kesusahan mengulum junior Chanyeol, karena selain menungganginya, Kris meremas dadanya, mencubit putingnya, menghisap lehernya dan hal lainnya. Chanyeol merasakan kenikmatan kuluman Kyungsoo bertambah, getaran suara Kyungsoo memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri pada juniornya yang sedang Kyungsoo kulum itu. Setelah beberapa kali hisapan dan jilatan serta gigitan yang Kyungsoo berikan pada juniornya. Chanyeolpun klimaks kembali, cairannya semua masuk kedalam mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menelannya sampai habis, walau sebagian ada yang mengalir karena desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya saat Kris menemukan titik kenikmatan ditubuhnya. Ia menjilat junior Chanyeol lagi, membersihkannnya dari sisa sperma yang menempel.

"Hmhhh ahhh ahhh, masihhh terassa nikmathh hmmmm. Ohh ohhh ahhhh, so tighhttt hmmhh ooooooooohhhhhhh…" . Tak lama kemudian, selang beberapa menit Kris lagi-lagi juga klimaks. Cairan Kris keluar dengan deras, keluar dalam lubang Kyungsoo kemudian mengalir keluar. Kris kemudian mengeluarkan juniornya.

"Sekarang giliran adikku yang kau kulum, sayangg. Ppali!" perintah Kris tak sabaran. Sedangkan Chanyeol beralih memainkan dada Kyungsoo lagi. Tanpa ada kata bosan untuk kedua benda yang lumayan tersebut.

Kyungsoo mengulum junior besar dan panjang Kris. Yah, sama seperti Chanyeol, miliknya hanya muat setengahnya saja. Setengahnya lagi di kocok dan diremas oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyekungkan pipinya saat mengulum junior besar dan panjang itu, tak lupa terkadang buah pelir Kris juga turut ia kulum. Ia menggeram nikmat, lidah Chanyeol sungguh lihai membelai dadanya. Batang keras Kris yang besar juga sangat nikmat.

"Ahhh ahhh, ahhh ohhh, sayangghhh. Muluthmuu sangat hangat dan nikmath hmm. Ohhh, ahhhh, hisap terush sayaanggg. Hnggg." desah Kris sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam mulut Kyungsoo dan menembakkan cairannya tepat diwajah Kyungsoo. Kris dan Chanyeol menjilati sperma yang mengotori wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Chanyeol berhenti menjilat dan lebih memilih membawa Kyungsoo dalam ciuman panas yang begitu menggila, ia mengganti posisi Kyungsoo menjadi duduk. Selesai membersihkan wajah Kyungsoo, Kris mengulum kembali junior mungil Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh ngahhh ohhh ahhh." Kyungsoo mendesah, ciuman Chanyeol telah dilepasnya dan kini pria tinggi itu sedang menghisap dan menjilati lehernya, membuat kissmark disana. Ia terus mendesah nikmat, suaranya serak karena sedari tadi terus mendesah. Kedua pria tampan itu terus memberinya kenikmatan tiada tara.

Kyungsoo kembali merasakan junior Kris lagi-lagi memasukkan pada lubang sempitnya. Walau sudah terlalu sering, bahkan setiap hari selalu dimasuki junior besar dan berbeda tiap harinya, namun tetap saja masih sangat sempit. Tapi kali ini sedikit lebih mudah karena lubang Kyungsoo becek karena sperma Kris dan Chanyeol tadi.

"Ohhh ahhhh , ngahhhh," Kyungsoo mendesah dengan posisi mereka yang berubah-rubah. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah klimaks sampai berulang-ulang kali karna kenikmatannya.

"Ahkku juga akan memasukkan juniorkuhh," Chanyeol juga menyusul Kris untuk memasukkan juniornya pada lubang anal Kyungsoo.

"Uwohhhh, lubangmuhh masihhh saja sangattt sempithhh yahhh, ahhhhh. Ohhh ahhh ahkkk, ergggghhh" Chanyeol mendesah keenakan karna juniornya yang terhimpit lubang sempit Kyungsoo –lagi-lagi-.

"Juni-or kalian yang terlaluhh besarr. Genjot akuhh cepathh. Huhhh ahhh ahhh. Tumbuk protastku dengan cepat dan brutal ohhh ahhh ahhhh" Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, tangannya menjambak rambut Kris yang ada dihadapannya untuk melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

"Ohhh ohhh, kkau yang memintahh yaa sayangg, ohhh ahhh, rasakan ini hmm, rasakan junior besarkuh inii, k-kau sangat menyukainyah bukan, kau menyukaihh juniorkuhh dan junior besar Chanyeol menggenjoth lubangmuhh dengann beringashhh. Bukannhh. Hmmmh, rasakan innii, makan junior besarku bitchhh ohhh ahhhh" Ucap Kris susah payah sembari terus mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Memaju-mundurkannya dengan cepat dan tanpa hambatan. Bunyi perpaduan kulit ketiganya sangat keras.

Jikaa junior Chanyeol keluar, maka junior Kris akan masuk. Begitu sebaliknya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Junior mereka benar-benar dimanjakan oleh lubang Kyungsoo. Tidak menyesal memang telah membayar Kyungsoo mahal , karna service yang Kyungsoo berikanpun tidak pernah main-main. Selalu memuaskan pelanggan.

Kyungsoo menarik kepala Kris ke ceruk lehernya untuk dihisap namja tampan itu. Dan dengan senang hati Kris menerimanya, menyedot dan menjilat leher jenjang Kyungsoo rakus. Menimbulkan bercak-bercak merah yang sangat kentara. Sementara tangan Chanyeol juga terus aktif meremas dada Kyungsoo yang indah. Meremas dengan kedua tangan besarnya dengan brutal. Mencubit dan memelintir nipplenya dengan penuh nafsu dan dengan gerakan yang sudah sangat terlatih tanpa menghentikkan pinggulnya dibawah sana.

"Ahh ahhh , ngahhh ohhh ahhh terusss hmmhh , yaaa, akuuhh sangat menyukai junior besar kalian. Ma-makanyaa lakukan denganh cepathh, sungguhh ini sangat nikmathhh. Hhhh ahhhhkkk." Semakin menekan kepala Kris agar semakin keras menghisap dibagian lehernya.

Genjotan Kris dan Chanyeol sudah tak terkontrol. Menumbuk lubang Kyungsoo dengan kuatnya. Mereka memang merasa lelah akibat aktifitas yang sangat menguras tenaga ini, tapi mereka juga sangat sangat menikmatinya. Tanpa ingin menghentikan kegiatan surge dunia ini.

"Ahhh ahhhh ahhh ohhh, akuhh mau keluarr lagii ohhh, cepatthh cepathhh."

"Bershamaa shayangg , bersama hmm, ohh ohhh , ahhhhhhhhhhhkkkkk…"

CROT CROT CROT

Ketiganya lemas setelah melepas cairan kental itu secara bersamaan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hhhh.. ." Mereka sibuk mengatur nafas yang tersengal-sengal seolah olah habis mengikuti lomba marathon. Tapi yang ini lebih nikmat dibanding dengan lari marathon.

"Ahkuuhh capekkkhh, ohhh. Su-sudahh yaahh." Kyungsoo merengek mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, berharap kedua namja itu menyetujuinya dan segera beristirahat karna ini sudah sangat larut malam.

"Hmmm. Istirahatlah, sayang." Tak kuat melihat wajah menggemaskan si mungil, Chanyeol mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas dan setelahnya membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk menutup matanya –tidur-. Mereka tidur dengan berpelukan dan dengan kedua kejantanan yang masih tertanam sempurna di lubang Kyungsoo.

Malam sudah sangat larut, sudah melewati tengah malam, dan mereka bermain hingga 3 jam lebih lamanya. Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol dan Kris begitu menikmatinya. Menikmati ini semua. Chanyeol dan Kris sangat suka tubuh mungil dan sexy Kyungsoo. Menyukai suara desahan erotis milik Kyungsoo. Kris lebih suka kepada lubang sempit Kyungsoo. Bagi Kris, lubang Kyungsoo begitu nikmat. Dan sangat memanjakan junior panjangnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol lebih menyukai dada besar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu namja, tapi memiliki dada yang cukup besar dengan nipple yang menonjol. Chanyeol juga sangat menyukai kedua nipple kecilnya. Sangat nikmat. Beruntunglah nanti yang akan menjadi anak Kyungsoo karna setiap hari menyusu kepada dada itu. Ehh/?

Begitupula dengan Kyungsoo yang sangat menyukai service dari Chanyeol dan Kris. Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukai kedua junior besar itu saat digenggamnya, saat dikulumnya, dan saat bagaimana kedua junior itu terus menghujam lubangnya tanpa ampun. Kyungsoo suka cara yang kasar seperti itu. Membuatnya semakin bergairah. Dan Kyungsoo mengambil keputusan bahwa malam ini adalah malam terindah baginya. Malam dimana dia begitu menikmati sex ini. Kyungsoo berharap suatu hari nanti Kris dan Chanyeol kembali padanya dan memintanya untuk memuaskan mereka. Dengan sangat senang hati Kyungsoo akan menerimanya.

Sungguh sex satu malam yang menggairahkan.

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak tau mau ngomong apa ._. FF NC pertama gue yang sangat gagal :3 Asli , gue malu banget nulisnya -_- Dan ini GJ banget -,,- Kyungsoo nya juga apa deh , gue buatnya kok kayak murahan , humah #ditimpuk. Maap ya sayang, Cuma itu yang kepikiran di otak gue , hehe /nyengir/ Tapi jujur , gue lebih suka Kyungsoo yang liar daripada yang polos , hahaha **

**Sorry banget buat para readers yang gak nyaman sama bahasanya yaa , gue cuman author amatiran , jadi harap di maklumi saja '-')**

**Gue punya banyak ide untuk FF gue yang selanjutnya. Dan semua gue buat yang ukenya tetep Kyungsoo , hwakaka :D Gue suka banget kalo Kyungsoo jadi ultimate uke getohh :3 So, tunggu aja FF gue yang selanjutnya yaa ;) Lagi tahap ngetik soalnya.**

**Review please **


End file.
